At the present time, there is a trend towards increasing the number of functions which are available with miniature electronic devices such as wristwatches or hand-held electronic games. Some types of wristwatch have been marketed which incorporate means for indicating the level of ambient illumination, for example, to enable the user to determine if there is sufficient illumination for such purposes as reading, etc. In addition, electronic timepieces which are provided with an alarm function are in some cases provided with read-only memory (ROM) means for storing data specifying a short sequency of musical tones, i.e. a melody, to be emitted as an audible alarm signal. However, the user will become tired of hearing the same melody repeated many times.
In view of these factors, the present invention provides an illumination level/musical tone converter which can be easily built into a miniature device such as an electronic wristwatch, and which enables the user to produce musical notes of desired pitch, simply by varying the amount of light which falls upon a light sensor. In this way, the user can compose melodies, play musical games, etc. In addition, means can be provided for memorizing melodies composed in this way, so that these can be reproduced at any desired time thereafter. In the case of a electronic alarm timepiece, such a stored melody can be emitted as an audible alarm signal, so that the user can at any time change the alarm signal with complete freedom. In this way, the danger of the user becoming bored with a constantly repeated audible alarm signal can be eliminated, and the market value of such an alarm timepiece can be enhanced.